Shoes
by Swiftwidget
Summary: What does it mean to be a father figure? To fit into those shoes? Toshinori Yagi is just beginning to find out. And someone returns from his long absence. "It's been a while..." What an understatement. Twelve years is a lifetime. Dad Might, Toshinko/Mighty Parents, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BNHA or any of the characters.

Enjoy part 1 of "Shoes."

* * *

Former Number One Hero, All Might, climbed out of the car, thanking the driver as he shut the door. When it drove off, Toshinori Yagi straightened with a groan and a pop of his back, and approached the apartment building where Inko Midoriya lived. Three flights and a long hallway brought him to the correct door. At one time, such a trip would make for a mindless stroll, but now… Toshinori rubbed his lower back with his knuckles, kneading the ache that had formed there. Again, he found himself battling the creeping fatigue that seemed to be his constant companion since his battle with All for One and the loss of his last remnants of One for All. With a last exhausted sigh, he shook off his fatigue, put on a convincing smile, and rang the doorbell.

The weekly meetings between Toshinori and Inko Midoriya started after young Midoriya began his additional training with his predecessor in the evenings. Toshinori would meet with and update Inko on her son's progress, doing what he could to answer any of her questions and concerns. It had actually been the boy's idea. He could tell his mother still fretted about him despite his daily phone calls. The suggestion had been accidental, an offhand comment during a rest period. Though the boy had frantically insisted All Might not do anything that would be inconvenient, his mentor enthusiastically agreed to do it.

Toshinori thought it was the very least he could do to belay any of his student's mother's worries. The retired hero was, after all, the source of them. It had never been his intent, but then again he had only thought to make Izuku his successor. He owed it to Inko to ease her mind with a smile and reassurances.

It only took a quick call for the times and dates to be set. This would be the third meeting.

The door swung open and Inko Midoriya looked up in surprise.

"All Might?" Inko paused, then she put a hand to her forehead, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks. "Oh! Today is Saturday isn't it!"

Toshinori's smile slipped. Like her son, Inko wore her emotions on her sleeve. She appeared flustered and tired, the shadows under eyes betraying a sleepless night.

"If it's not a convenient time, I could come back -" he started saying.

"Oh no no no!" Inko shook her head, cutting the emaciated hero off. She opened the door wide, "Come on in."

Toshinori thanked her and walked in, easily slipping off his oversized shoes and setting them aside. He caught her glancing between them and his feet with pursed lips. He shuffled awkwardly before she smiled and led him down the hall to the dining room.

"I apologize for the mess," Inko shyly gestured to the half emptied cardboard boxes strewn about the living area.

"Reorganizing?" Toshinori asked conversationally, making his way to the kitchen table.

"A bit," Inko said, entering the kitchen, "Tea?"

"I would love some," Toshinori said as he sat. It was the same spot he had occupied the first time he had visited the Midoriya residence. He was glad circumstances were now not so tense.

"With Izuku moved out," Inko said from the kitchen, "I thought it was time to go through some old things. I'm setting up his bedroom as a guest room for the time being."

Toshinori nodded, glancing around the home. The All Might posters were missing from the walls. Young Midoriya likely took those, Toshinori mused, remembering the look on the boy's face when his teacher had come to fetch him for his first day of one on one training. He'd refused to open the door more than a crack and was red to the tips of his ears. Had Toshinori not been so eager to begin Izuku's training, he would have enjoyed teasing the boy for being so obvious.

An opened letter on a stack of mail at the end of the table caught Toshinori's attention. He had no intention to pry, but the large prison insignia was impossible to miss. He'd heard of that prison. All heroes were familiar with it. Criminals committed of crimes using possibly volatile Quirks - ah, but he didn't want to pry.

Toshinori discretely busied himself with finding a video of Izuku's training on his phone.

Inko returned with a tray of tea and passed Toshinori a cup. It was then she noticed the letter open on the table.

Inko suddenly paled, glancing at her son's mentor who busied himself with blowing on the hot tea, before gathering the pile of mail.

"Sorry about the mess," she muttered, taking the mail to the kitchen.

"Please don't worry about it," Toshinori said warmly, hoping the mother caught his double meaning.

Inko paused, then continued into the kitchen. When she reemerged, she wore a small smile. "How is Izuku?"

And so the meeting went. Inko was growing far more comfortable with Izuku's progress, even proudly cheering while watching Izuku run an obstacle course on All Might's phone. Her relief was palpable when Toshinori described U.A.'s updated security systems, including patrols by the staff and faculty around the school grounds. By the time their cups were empty, their conversation had settled into amiable banter at Izuku's expense. It was mainly Inko's retelling of Izuku's early misadventures in his hero chasing and Toshinori's own stories of the boy's time with his classmates and friends. Inko was particularly happy to hear those and so Toshinori stuck to them.

When the sun was beginning to peek out from the top of the window, Toshinori stood. "I shouldn't impose on you any longer. Thank you for the tea."

Inko blushed, suddenly flustered, "Oh! I can't believe I kept you this long. I'm sorry, All Might."

"Toshinori," he said naturally, then coughed in surprise at himself, nearly spraying blood across her tabletop. He hadn't used his actual name in so long, at least not with a civilian.

Inko seemed just as shocked, frozen in reaching for Toshinori's cup.

After a moment composing himself, Toshinori mentally shrugged. He was retired anyway; he ought to get used to it.

"My name is Toshinori Yagi," he said with a gaunt but genuine smile and handed her his teacup.

Inko's blush seemed to grow to Toshinori's pleasure - another surprise.

"I, well, T-To-Mr. Yagi," Inko stuttered, her embarrassed expression so much like her son's.

Toshinori couldn't help it, a snort of laughter escaped him. The humor of it all and his contagious laughter got to Inko and she joined him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't be so surprised!" Inko said between bouts of laughter, "Of course you would have a name besides 'All Might.' It just seems so strange!"

Toshinori grinned, stifling a hacking cough brought on by their laughing.

"Nonsense!" He shook his head and waved his hand casually, "No need to be sorry. Very few people know me as anything but All Might."

"Well, Mr. Yagi," Inko said, walking the teacups to the kitchen, "I appreciate you meeting with me and easing my mind." She reemerged from the kitchen, her expression soft and content, "I really am glad Izuku is happy and well."

"It's my pleasure. And please," the former hero smiled wide, following her to the front door, "Call me Toshinori."

Inko blushed but frowned as she watched Toshinori stoop to pick up his shoes.

"T… Toshinori," she said suddenly.

Toshinori glanced up, shoes still dangling from his hands.

Inko suddenly flushed, not quite looking at Toshinori. "St-stay here a moment."

Toshinori quirked a brow as the flustered woman retreated back into the living area. She quickly returned with a small box.

"Your shoes," she began, clutching the box to her chest like a lifeline, "Since your first visit, I noticed they don't - they don't quite fit."

Toshinori nodded slowly. It was true. All of his outfits were meant to fit his Hero Form, including his shoes. He hadn't had the chance to get them tailored or replaced. His teaching and Izuku's training kept him busy enough. That and he was far too used to wearing ill-fitting clothes.

Inko opened the box and took out a pair of brown dress shoes. They were faded with age and slightly scuffed, but obviously well cared for.

"They were my ex-husband's," Inko said, answering Toshinori's unasked question. "I found them in the back of a closet while cleaning. They are too big for Izuku. He takes after me after all," she said with a fond smile. She held out the shoes to Toshinori, "I don't have a use for them, but perhaps you would. I would hate for you to trip on your own feet."

Toshinori stared at the shorter woman, taken aback by her small act of kindness.

"I couldn't-" he began.

"I insist." Inko said in a sudden stern motherly tone, "Honestly, you're as bad as Izuku."

Toshinori laughed at that, rubbing the back of his head, mussing up his already unkempt hair. "I suppose the boy is rubbing off on me then."

He took the shoes, slipped them on, and flexed his toes experimentally. The shoes fit perfectly, the first thing in a long while that fit on his True Form.

"Thank you," Toshinori said, giving Inko his signature thumbs up.

Inko smiled, the stress from earlier in the day seemed mostly lifted. She opened the door and allowed Toshinori to step outside. He paused, then turned.

"Izuku is a very special kid," he said earnestly. "He gets that from you. You must be very proud of him."

Inko blushed furiously, tears threatening to spill just as easily as her son's.

"Thank you for allowing me to continue to teach him," Toshinori continued. "And… if you ever need anything-" he stopped, grinning at Inko's overwhelmed expression. "To repay you for the shoes." He said finally.

Inko Midoriya nodded, a hand on her cheek.

"Until next Saturday," Toshinori said, waving as he walked to the stairs.

Inko seemed to suddenly realize he was leaving. "Oh! Yes! Keep Izuku out of trouble!"

Toshinori raised a hand in a last farewell as he closed the stairwell door.

As the U.A. car drove away from the apartment building, Toshinori looked down at the brown dress shoes, tapping his foot idly. A small smile graced his thin face. Inko Midoriya was really something. His first impression of her had been correct, Izuku was truly the product of a strong mother.

As Toshinori examined his new shoes, he missed the man walking down the sidewalk. He wore plain clothes and carried a sack with a familiar prison insignia printed on its side and the name below it: HISASHI MIDORIYA.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own BNHA or the characters.

Enjoy part 2 of "Shoes."

* * *

The sun was hot in the clear sky and burned against Hisashi Midoriya's shoulders, but the open air was welcome. After all, it was the first time in twelve years he had been truly free to enjoy it. Surreal was the only way to describe walking down the old streets. The neighborhood had changed so much. New stores, new parks, a parking lot where there had been an old grocery. No familiar faces. Not yet.

Those faces he did see, he caught their looks of alarm. Hisashi couldn't blame them. It was the insignia on his bag. Jakku Penitentiary, a prison for criminals - "villains" they were called more frequently - imprisoned for violent crimes committed with the use of volatile quirks. Hisashi slung the bag a bit higher, avoiding the gaze of a young mother as she moved to the far side of the sidewalk and ushered her child to her other side as she passed.

Two more blocks.

Hisashi unconsciously slowed, his hand finding the lump in his pocket where he kept the photos Inko sent him over the years. The windows into his son's life. Too few, he thought, always too few. Twelve years was a long time, too long. A lifetime.

One more block.

The house was exactly like he remembered it. Unassuming in size and color, similar to its neighbors. Laundry dried on the lines in the yard, drifting lightly in the wind.

Hisashi slowed to a stop at the gate. He reached out, fingers hovering above the painted metal. The ghost of high pitched laughter echoed across the lawn.

"Daddy! Looka me! I'm All Might!" the curly haired two year old bounded across the lawn. Hisashi stooped low to catch the boy -

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice asked.

The vision vanished, leaving an empty yard.

"Can I help you?" the gruff voice repeated.

Hisashi turned, looking the man who'd interrupted his memories up and down. He was smaller than his voice implied, but his wide throat and large jaw made up for it. The man puffed up his chest and glared up at Hisashi. Despite the man's bravado, his eyes darted from Hisashi's face to his bag and back again nervously.

"No, sorry." Hisashi said, pulling his hand away from the gate. "I just … used to live here." And then he left, heading toward the address written in pen on his palm.

It was late afternoon by the time Hisashi made it to the apartment complex. He scanned the mailboxes; _Midoriya_ was written in green sharpie by the number 4213. Fourth floor, furthest from the stairs. Before he knew it, he was in front of the door.

Hisashi shifted awkwardly, adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder. He swallowed nervously, his throat felt drier than usual. He checked the number by the door for the third time, just to be sure. 4213, it still read.

He raised a hand to knock - The door opened away from his knuckles.

Inko froze in the doorway.

She was shorter than he remembered.

"Hisashi," Inko gasped, eyes wide. For a moment, tears threatened to gather there, and then they didn't. Her face settled, or rather shifted between set emotions. An old hurt in her frown, pity - of all things! - in her eyes, and resolution on her brow. "You're early."

"You stopped writing." Hisashi said. He could think of nothing else. The woman in front of him was a stranger. A stranger with a hauntingly familiar face. What do you say to someone like that?

"I did." Inko said with a small, sad nod. "Things have been … hectic lately."

"I heard."

What an understatement! For years, Inko wrote of Izuku. Two years into his prison sentence, Hisashi found out his son was quirkless. Then he learned of the bullying. Then the hero worship. The good and bad days. Then, the letters slowed. One a month. One every other month. Each letter shorter and more general than the last until they stopped. And then in the dining hall, on the single tv mounted on the wall behind iron bars, Hisashi saw his son for the first time outside a still picture. His son, his _quirkless_ Izuku Midoriya, competing in the U.A. sports festival. Izuku competing and blowing the competition away with a flick of his fingers!

For weeks, Hisashi had debated calling Inko, just to know - know what? That she had lied to him? That she had made up some elaborate story that their son was quirkless? No. Inko did not have a dishonest bone in her body. So, then what? How their son somehow developed a quirk that looked not remotely related to fire breathing or object attraction? How he had been admitted into the most prestigious hero academy in the country?

"Hisashi, ain't that your son?"

"Fuckin' hero school?"

"Fuckin' heroes, man."

"He even your kid?"

 _I don't know. I don't know. Of course he's my kid…_

The questions and jabs thrown at him in the prison halls irritated Hisashi to no end. He had no answers. So he waited. He only had months left of his sentence. What were a few months compared to the years behind him?

He kept up to date on the news, searching for any mention of a Midoriya from U.A. He read about the Stain incident in the paper and the student kidnapped by the Villain Alliance. It was soon after that when the media privileges suddenly stopped for everyone, something saved for emergencies, to keep order when something big and bad happened. News still got around. Guards talked. Rumors about All Might being taken down a notch. Rumors about All Might retiring.

Yes, "hectic" was an understatement.

"Come in," Inko backed away from the doorway and waved Hisashi in. "I was just going to run an errand but it can wait."

Hisashi walked into the small apartment. Sun shined from the window in the open living area at the end of the hall. It smelled like camomile tea, freshly laundered cotton, and some kind of faint cologne, warm and clean. Pictures lined the walls. Izuku blowing out the candles on a cake. Izuku playing in a park. Izuku in Christmas themed pajamas asleep by a small Christmas tree. Inko and Izuku at the beach. Izuku holding his acceptance letter from U.A. with a big smile and tears in his eyes.

Inko gestured to the door on the right.

"You can put your bag in here. I've set it up as a guest room," she said, then pointed to the door on the left, "The bathroom is here." Inko continued into the living area while Hisashi opened the guest room door.

The room was small and bare with faded shapes on the walls where pictures or posters had hung. Plain sheets lay folded on the bed and the closet was half open and empty excluding a few stray hangers. Hisashi placed his bag on the bare desk. Spaces in the dust left ghost impressions of things no longer there. He ran his hand across the surface, an unnamed feeling settling in his gut. Then it hit him.

Hisashi had only seen two bedroom doors. Why was the only other bedroom empty?

"Hisashi?" Inko was at the door. She spoke softly, the way she used to but different.

"Where's Izuku?" Hisashi asked.

"Why don't you set up your things-"

"Inko," Hisashi turned.

The small woman - she looked so different and so familiar - stood her ground.

Hisashi frowned, "I just want to see my son."

Silence answered, then a sigh.

* * *

Students of Class 1-A were scattered across the dorm's shared living area, lounging on the couches, doing homework, animatedly talking about their hero courses, and trading ideas for signature move names.

"What do you think of Taser Punch?" Kaminari asked, punching the air in front of him, electricity dancing across his skin.

"It's cool. What about Zap Jab?" Sero supplied helpfully. "Has a punchy ring to it."

"Hmm," Kaminari nodded thoughtfully. "It does."

Aoyama snuck in from the side and struck a dramatic pose, "Super Sparkling Shining-"

"Acid Rain!" Mina Ashido exclaimed, jumping between the boys and wiggling her pink fingers playfully.

"Nice one! I was thinking something like Riot Guard!" Kirishima said, striking a defensive pose with a toothy grin.

"But can it counter the Sugar Rush!?" Satou shouted, suddenly jumping off the couch and tackling a startled Kirishima to the ground eliciting laughter from the heroes in training around them.

"No roughhousing or sparring outside of designated areas!" Iida scolded them, shooting up from his study spot and gesturing stiffly and earnestly.

"Aw, come on!" Hagakure laughed, clapping her gloved hands together, "This is too fun!"

Izuku smiled awkwardly from his seat beside Uraraka and Iida, his open notebook filled with his own ideas for signature moves. Uraraka had already spotted and read his pages of All Might inspired moves: Ohio Smash! Chicago Smash! New York Jam! And then there were the moves more recently inspired: Full Cowl Flight, Gran Domino Effect, among others. Uraraka had given him a few of her own ideas: Deku Decks You, Mean Green Swing, Punch Rocket, Deku Devastation, The Frightful Flick. She had been so earnest! Izuku, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm, couldn't help but add them in the notebook.

"Fucking pipe down will you!" Katsuki grumbled loudly from his spot by the quieter study group. "Can't hardly hear myself fucking think, shitheads!"

"You're just mad you haven't thought of any good names, Mr. Lord King Baron of Explod-i-kills," Kirishima sneered playfully from the floor.

"What'd you say fuckmunch?!" Katsuki roared, twisting and slamming smoking fists against the back of the couch while Jirou and Tokoyami leaned away from his outburst.

Before Katsuki's rage could escalate into a tantrum, a soft tone rang out through the dorm, silencing the students. A speaker buzzed a moment before a robotic voice spoke.

"Attempted intrusion at Front Gate. Faculty Team A is on route to intercept. All students please calmly return to and remain in your assigned dorm buildings. Updates will be broadcast as they come. Thank you."

The students relaxed, some turning to the large tv mounted on the wall. They'd already become accustomed to the new security protocols. Soft tones and clear announcements prevented unnecessary panic. A video feed in each dorm added to the feeling of security, usually because the attempted intruders were nosy reporters and the occasional drunk.

When the video feed snapped into focus, the students stiffened.

"That's definitely not a reporter, ribbit." Tsuyu croaked nervously.

An irate man struggled in the iron grasp of the security bots. Fire spilled from between bared teeth, but he made no move to direct his fiery rage at the bots holding his arms in place. He glared up at the camera, his brown hair a short, unruly mess of curls and his plain white shirt torn at the shoulder.

"Deku? Deku, are you okay?" Uraraka whispered to Izuku.

"Can someone turn on the sound?" Ojiro asked.

"I got it," Kaminari said, popping up from the couch and grabbing the remote.

" - me go damn it! My son is in there! I have a right to see my son! Izuku Midoriya! He's my son!" The man continued ranting but no one in Dorm 1-A was paying the video feed anymore attention. Their collective gazes were fixed on their freckled classmate.

"Deku?" Uraraka asked, concern etched on her round face.

Izuku stared wide-eyed at the screen, at the man he only remembered in stories and saw in old family photos. He didn't realize he was clutching at his shirt above his heart until Uraraka placed her hand on his.

"Hey!" Kaminari exclaimed, getting a faceful of Katsuki's palm as the brutish boy yanked the remote away and hit mute.

"Deku?" Uraraka leaned toward him, "Is he -"

Izuku suddenly stood, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, forcing a laugh.

"I - uh - I'm fine. I'm j-just need to run to my room." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, not looking at any of his staring classmates. "Left … left my phone up there."

With that, the boy gathered his things in silence and rushed out of the lounge.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy part 3 of "Shoes"

* * *

It was a half hour after the intruder alert went off that Toshinori found himself in front of the Class 1-A dorm. He wore his usual yellow striped suit, though it hung on him loosely. Many of his students were still getting accustomed to his True Form, and anything familiar seemed to help them, if only marginally. At the moment, the students' reactions to him were the last thing on Toshinori's mind. His thoughts were back in the room where he had left the intruder.

Toshinori had been the third to report to the waiting area where those trying to break into the school were detained. It was where they were either allowed short interviews or held until police arrived to escort them away from U.A. property. Shouta Aizawa had been the first to arrive, naturally, to neutralize the intruder if he became violent. Principal Nedzu had been the second and was the one who called Toshinori. After a brief explanation of the intruder's claims, Toshinori could understand why the principal wanted him to be the one to talk to the man.

The intruder sat at the lone table in the small room, bouncing his leg impatiently. Through the window in the door, Toshinori could see some resemblance to his student. The curly hair was shorter and the wrong color, brown and graying around the ears, but the freckles were similar enough. His head shot up as Toshinori entered.

"Have you brought my son?" the man calling himself Izuku's father asked.

"No," Toshinori said, closing the door behind him. "I'm here first to determine your intent. We've had to reinforce our security measures recently. I hope you understand." He gave the fire breather an amiable smile, "What is your name?"

"Hisashi Midoriya," the man answered impatiently. He gave Toshinori a cursory once over, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am All Might," Toshinori stated, pulling out the chair opposite Hisashi, "and I -" A sharp pain twisted in his chest and a coughing fit seized him. He went to cover his mouth but blood still sprayed between his fingers. Toshinori smiled ruefully as Hisashi jerked away in shock, "I currently teach here at U.A."

" _Shit_ ," Hisashi breathed, giving the emaciated hero another once over, taking in the gaunt features, the oversized suit, the arm in a sling, and the blood Toshinori was wiping away with the back of his hand. "They weren't kidding. You really got knocked down a peg."

Toshinori hummed neutrally and sat in the chair opposite the man, ignoring the morbidly curious examination.

"So," Toshinori began, his own gaze bright and serious, "Why is it you have come here?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in, but when it did, Hisashi looked at Toshinori like he implied the earth was flat. "To see my _son_."

"Does his mother know you are here?" Toshinori asked, carefully watching the man. He didn't miss the way Hisashi glanced away, muted anger and hurt shining behind dark eyes.

"She does." Hisashi said simply, not looking at All Might. "Though she advised against it. She wasn't kidding when she said U.A. has strict visiting hours."

Toshinori chuckled dryly at the man's embarrassment.

"That we do," he said, "and for good reason. Our students are the treasured next generation of heroes."

Hisashi scowled, "I don't care about the others or what they are here for. I just want to see Izuku. Call Inko. She'll confirm I'm his father."

Toshinori nodded. In truth, Inko had called him not long after his arrival at the waiting area. She had apologized profusely for not being able to convince Hisashi to wait until the next day and for any trouble Hisashi caused. But she confirmed what the man claimed; he just wanted to see his son. For that, Toshinori could not fault him… or deny him.

Which was why he had come to the Class 1-A dormitory.

The students remaining in the lounge area were huddled close and speaking in hushed tones. They were so wrapped up in their conversations they did not hear their teacher approach.

"Do you think Midoriya is going to be okay?" Ashido whispered, "He looked pretty upset."

"Did he ever mention his dad to you?" Hagakure asked.

"No, never."' Kirishima shook his head, "He's only ever mentioned his mom, I think."

Tsuyu stuck out her tongue in thought, "With their Quirks, I always thought maybe All Might was secretly his dad."

"Oh, good!" Kaminari sighed in relief, "I wasn't the only one."

Todoroki nodded.

"Dad Might…" Sero said with a thoughtful nod.

Toshinori coughed in surprise, startling the students huddled together.

"All Might!" They exclaimed, some with smiles, others with mild looks embarrassment.

Toshinori flashed his best All Might grin, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt and standing a bit taller in the presence of his precious students.

"Have any of you seen young Midoriya?" he asked. Best to get straight to it. It was not the time to think about … A hero, the Symbol of Peace, a mentor, those were familiar roles. But he'd never thought - Sure, the boy looked up to him and was his successor. And yes, Toshinori was proud of the boy and his progress toward becoming a fine hero. But to be thought of as - He was still learning to be a teacher and - No, no. It wasn't the time to think about it.

The students looked at each other, and the concern Toshinori saw there weighed on the edge of his smile.

"He said he was going to his room because he forgot his phone," Kirishima said, pointing to the stairs leading to the boys' rooms.

Toshinori nodded, thanked the redhead, and left them to their speculations.

Though he only climbed the one flight of stairs, Toshinori still had to pause at the top to catch his breath, his single lung straining. Luckily, none of the students were there to see him in such a sorry state.

"All Might?"

 _Shit._ Toshinori looked up.

Halfway up the next flight of stairs sat Katsuki Bakugou.

"Ah," Toshinori wheezed despite himself, "Bakugou, my boy. I didn't see you there."

The usually hot tempered boy did not answer right away; instead, he looked over All Might with an unsettlingly discerning eye. Then he looked away and stood.

"About time you got here," the boy grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and climbing to the next floor, "Maybe you can calm all these morons down."

When his fiery student disappeared around the next flight, Toshinori smiled wryly. In spite of young Bakugou's best efforts, Toshinori could tell he was growing into a fine young man and more empathetic toward his classmates. Not that the boy would ever admit it.

Toshinori entered the 2F boys hallway and was immediately rushed by young Iida and Uraraka.

"All Might! Thank goodness you're here!" "Deku hasn't come out of his room. We're really worried!" "Midoriya seemed very unsettled." "Is his dad really that scary looking guy?" "As Class President and his friend, it is only natural that I be concerned." "We came up here as soon as he left but he locked his door!" Iida and Uraraka talked over each other, both visibly shaken in their own ways.

Toshinori held up his hands, silencing them.

"Young Midoriya is in his room still?" he asked them.

They both nodded, glancing to the room partway down the hall.

Toshinori placed a hand on the shoulder of both students, "Do not worry. Midoriya will be alright soon. Why? Because -"

"You're here!"

"-he is a strong young man - ah." Toshinori chuckled at Iida and Uraraka's sheepish grins. They were good kids. Young Midoriya was truly fortunate to have such loyal friends.

"Thank you for doing so well looking out for your friend." Toshinori said, patting Iida's shoulder and the top of Uraraka's head. "I will take it from here."

"Thank you, All Might." Iida said with a formal bow. Uraraka nodded in agreement, relief already showing in her relaxing features, and followed the taller boy to the elevator with only a brief glance back at young Midoriya's room.

When the two students were out of sight, Toshinori let his smile fade and he sighed. He walked up to the door, pausing a moment to listen for anything or anyone nearby, then he raised his hand to knock. Then stopped. His smile returned in full genuine force.

He had a better idea.

* * *

Izuku sat on the edge of his bed and clutched his phone tightly. His call with his mother had ended long before, but he hadn't moved. How could he? After twelve years, his father was back and at U.A. to see him.

In all honesty, Izuku hadn't thought about his dad in a very long time. He didn't really remember a time when his father was around. He'd gone away when he was barely three. Izuku's only memories of Hisashi were vague at best, just images and feelings, and the occasional story his mother would tell him. Then it was just Izuku and his mom, and that was his normal. He knew his father was in jail, that he'd hurt someone, but life went on. Maybe if he hadn't been Quirkless, maybe if he didn't fixate on his hero analysis and his dream to become a hero, maybe then he would have been bothered.

With Hisashi back… What was he supposed to think?

Izuku frowned, conflicted, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again.

How was he supposed to fe-

CRACK-BAM! The previously locked door crashed open. Daylight shined through from the hall window, casting bright rays around a massive and heroic silhouette.

"MIDORIYA! MY BOY!" All Might in all his glory stood in the open doorway, victory sign thrown up in front of his smiling face, "I HAVE ARRI- Ghughhff!" With a puff of steam and a coughed stream of blood, All Might deflated.

"ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku jumped up from his bed, dropping his phone in his shock. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK," All Might said, coughing and giving Izuku a thumbs up. Then promptly bopped him on the top of his head. "Midoriya, what's with the waterworks and isolating yourself from your friends? Young Iida and Uraraka were worried about you."

Izuku stopped rubbing at the sore spot on his head. "Huh?"

"They were waiting in the hall," All Might clarified.

"O-oh." Izuku's gaze lowered to the floor, guilt welling up in his chest. He hadn't meant to worry them. He knew his mom would have called him and warned him, that is if he hadn't left his phone on his desk. Then he had sort of panicked…

Suddenly, he felt the gentle weight of his mentor's hand on his head. Izuku looked up. All Might looked down at him, eyes bright and frown drawn in concern.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" the emaciated hero asked softly.

Izuku felt a tear fall and hastily wiped it away and didn't meet All Might's penetrating eyes.

All Might nodded.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the bed.

Izuku did, stooping briefly to retrieve his phone from the floor. All Might sat in the desk chair, leaning forward against the back of the chair. They sat like that in silence for a moment, then All Might smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see you brought your posters from home," he said looking at the All Might posters plastered across the walls, and the figurines, and the rug … and the bed spread. "No stopping your fanaticism."

Izuku froze. Heat spread across his face as he realized _All Might_ was _in his room_. His room that was covered top to bottom in All Might merchandize.

Izuku groaned and covered his red face with his hands.

All Might laughed until he had to clutch his side and wipe blood from his smile. He reached across and ruffled Izuku's hair.

Izuku smiled despite his mortifying embarrassment.

"There's your smile, you go-getter fanboy." All Might chuckled, straightening in his seat. "So…"

"Yeah," Izuku sighed, clasping his hands together nervously.

"Do you want to see him? Your father." All Might asked.

"... Yeah." Izuku nodded, feeling more confident. "Yeah, I'd like to see him."

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy part 4 of "Shoes"

* * *

All Might led the way to the parents' visiting lounge in the main school building. Izuku followed behind, mind racing. When he had gone to fetch his phone, he found it had dozens of missed calls and texts from his mom. When he called her back, she had tearfully apologized for not telling Izuku sooner that Hisashi was being released and would want to see him. She wanted to warn him that Hisashi was coming, to prepare him, but he didn't answer his phone. Izuku in turn apologized for making her worry and promised to keep his phone on him at all times, including summer study sessions.

Izuku covered his mouth and tapped his chin in thought, wracking his mind for the very few stories his mom had told him about his dad. She rarely talked about him, and always seemed a little sad when she did. That was part of the reason Izuku had stopped asking. Now he wished he had been more curious. Hisashi had been an engineer, or was it a mechanic? What was he like? He seemed pretty angry at the front gate, but was that unusual for him or was he generally quick to anger? How would he react to seeing Izuku for the first time? Would Hisashi like him? Would he not? How did he react to Izuku "suddenly developing a Quirk?" Would he ask -

Izuku bumped against All Might's back.

"Ah! Sorry," Izuku blurted, jumping back and looking his mentor up and down, hoping he hadn't aggravated any of his injuries.

All Might smiled as his student's fretting, "I'm not going to fall apart so easily, my boy." He thumped his back as if to prove it, but coughed. All Might smiled sheepishly as Izuku's fretting increased. He rubbed the spot on his back and laughed dryly. "I'm fine, really."

Then he nodded ahead.

Izuku suddenly realized they had already entered the visiting lounge. Across the room, a middle aged man, Hisashi Midoriya, stood and stared wide eyed at Izuku.

Izuku froze.

The man was taller than him by a head. His hair was a dark brown and curly like his own. Faint freckles blended into scruffy stubble. Izuku was surprised they had a similar build, though Hisashi's chest and shoulders were broader.

"Izuku?" Hisashi practically whispered.

All Might gently patted Izuku's shoulder before taking a seat in a chair by the door.

Swallowing roughly, Izuku approached Hisashi.

"Hi," Izuku said, nervously attempting a smile.

"Hi," Hisashi said, breathless. He reached out, taking Izuku's shoulders in his hands. "Look at you… You got so big."

"Yeah," Izuku let out an awkward laugh.

"You look so much like your mom. Wow," Hisashi laughed, a breathy underused laugh, lifting and turning Izuku's chin. He caught Izuku's embarrassed look. "Oh, sorry… Come sit down. You have to tell me about yourself. I've got a lot of catching up to do. How is … life? I mean, you got into U.A. That by itself is - Your mom wrote and told me you were quirkless, but I saw you in the Sports Festival. You were incredible! How did that happen?"

Izuku tensed and glanced at All Might who seemed engrossed in a small book.

"Yeah," Izuku said finally, rubbing the back of his head, "some crazy mutation. It was really surprising."

"So? What can you do?" Hisashi asked, leaning in eagerly.

"Uh," Izuku rummaged for his phone in his pocket, "I think I had All Might record some of my training." He scrolled through his videos, finding a few of him practicing running a small battle obstacle course with his Full Cowl. Mostly running, jumping, and lifting heavy metal gates, increasing his endurance.

Hisashi whistled as he watched.

"That's quite the Quirk." Then he paused, "Where are the other students?"

Izuku blinked in surprise and fumbled for a bit before admitting that he was taking extra lessons with All Might.

"My Quirk can be rough on my body if I'm not careful," he said, absently rubbing his right arm.

A distraught look passed over Hisashi's face as he spotted the mass of scars that ran across Izuku's arm and the damage to his hand. Then anger flashed in his dark eyes.

"Wait! Look," Izuku backpedalled nervously, "See these?" He pointed to the reinforced areas on his suit in the video, "They are a work in progress, but these parts here and especially on my gloves are shock absorbers. We actually figured out my quirk by itself doesn't necessarily hurt me. My injuries are mostly a result of my body being unable to handle the impact or whiplash. The shock absorbers have been doing a great job distributing the recoil. They're really incredible!"

Hisashi's scowl lightened marginally.

"So they treat you alright here?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yeah! It's amazing." Izuku exclaimed, then paused. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why do you ask?"

Hisashi didn't reply. His expression was suddenly dark and unreadable.

"Guess I'm just biased," he said flatly, glancing over at All Might with a stony expression.

Izuku hesitantly changed the subject. He talked about his summer, his friends, and his studies. Hisashi's mood remained subdued, even more so when Izuku talked about his childhood and his mother. Now and again, his expression lightened and he would ask specific questions: how an old family friend was, what the new shopping district was like, and what happened to Izuku's old playmates. He asked about movies and television shows the Izuku liked. He asked about places that they could visit together, if Izuku had a day off to show him around. Topics that were neutral. Less personal.

It was … not entirely what Izuku expected but … Did he really expect different? He _knew_ the man was his father, but he was a total stranger. Worse, Hisashi seemed to feel the same. Izuku would catch him examining his face as if looking at someone he thought looked familiar but couldn't place from where. Hisashi tried to share stories of what they would do together when Izuku was young. He could not hide his disappointment when Izuku hesitantly admitted he couldn't remember any of them. Awkward attempts at sharing personal stories eventually bled out into small talk.

Around an hour into their meeting, Hisashi looked up, frowning in annoyance and resignation.

Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," All Might said, "Midoriya, my boy. It's nearly seven. Do you want more time? Perhaps, we could postpone today's training?"

Izuku suddenly perked. What better way to show Hisashi what kind of life he was living? What better way to show him what he was working toward? Maybe … maybe it could create some kind of common ground?

"Actually, could Hisashi come watch?" Izuku asked.

"I don't see why not," All Might said with a gaunt smile.

They both missed the brief bitter expression on Hisashi's face when Izuku called him by his name, and the envious scowl thrown at the smiling hero.

* * *

Toshinori stood beside Hisashi Midoriya outside one of the many U.A. training fields, waiting for Izuku to return. The boy had gone to fetch his hero gear that remained in the main school building. The two men stood in silence as the sky slowly took on a warmer hue on the horizon.

"So, why are you the one giving Izuku extra training?" Hisashi asked, breaking the long silence.

"His Quirk is very similar to mine," Toshinori said simply, retelling the well rehearsed half-truth. "In order for him to fully utilize it without hurting himself, he must build up his body's tolerance and endurance. I have experience with that. It is my responsibility to teach him how best to use his Quirk."

"And you're the best person to do that?" Hisashi asked, the skepticism in his voice clear. With Izuku gone, the man seemed to revert to a less amiable persona. Not that Toshinori was surprised. Most former inmates held grudges against heroes, some from personal experience, some merely gained from their environment. He was sure Hisashi was no exception.

"You mean, should someone crippled and forced into retirement train him." Toshinori said. His barking laughter echoed across the courtyard, unbothered by the disgruntled look Hisashi shot him. "I am aware of how it may look - how I may look. Ah, well, to answer your question: sometimes I wonder myself. Most days young Midoriya teaches me more than I him. He is quite remarkable, if a bit foolhardy at times." He chuckled fondly, "Unfortunately, that is a quality we share."

Hisashi fell silent again, scowling softly.

"Ah," Toshinori looked to the main building, the silhouette of his young student running toward them. "There he is." He raised his hand to the side of his mouth and yelled, startling Hisashi, "MIDORIYA, MY BOY. PUT SOME PEP IN YOUR STEP. FIVE PERCENT!"

"Five percent?" Toshinori heard Hiashi mumble.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku perked up and shouted. Then in two steps, he activated One for All and _ran._

"Holy shit!" Hisashi exclaimed as Izuku rushed toward them, impossibly fast.

"Up and over!" Toshinori commanded, pointing up to the tall fence surrounding the training grounds.

Without hesitation, Izuku squat and leapt, clearing the fence in a single bound leaving only dust in his wake. He landed on the other side, rolling to lessen the impact, and popped back up, practically vibrating with energy. He looked down at his hands in surprise, and shot a astonished look at Toshinori.

"I maintained it!" Izuku said, the rush of One for All still coursing through him.

"Excellent, my boy!" Toshinori said, walking onto the training field. "How is your equipment holding up?"

Izuku held out his arms, flexing his fingers and running his hands along the shock absorbers at his joints and padding between them.

"They're a little stiff but only hinder my movements a little," Izuku admitted, shaking his arms loose.

Toshinori nodded, "Still, best to have that addressed."

"Damn kid!" Hisashi rounded Toshinori and approached Izuku, astonishment and awe clear on his face. "What kind of crazy Quirk _is_ that? That fence is - what? - twenty feet high?"

Izuku laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ready to begin, young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked.

Izuku perked up, determination firing in his green eyes. "Yes!"

Toshinori grinned wide, pride filling his chest at the boy's passion.

"Attaboy! Warm up with eight laps, maintaining five percent. Don't let it falter even in your little finger! Go!"

With a determined smile and a last glance at Hisashi, Izuku turned and bolted for the ringed track.

Hisashi whistled.

"That's really impressive in person," he said to himself. The awe on his face only growing as he watched Izuku loop the track with incredible speed.

Toshinori was about to agree when something in Hisashi's pocket buzzed.

Hisashi frowned, his brow furrowed, perplexed. He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. His frown deepened and he stuffed the phone roughly back into his pocket. Only moments later, the phone buzzed again. Hisashi sighed, taking the phone out again. Anger and something else flared and he bared his teeth at whatever message he saw.

"Everything alright?" Toshinori asked.

"Mind your own business, hero." Hisashi snarled.

Toshinori's brows raised in surprise. That was certainly a sudden change in mood.

The phone buzzed again.

"Goddamnit." Hisashi growled, but resignation weighed heavily in his slouched shoulders. He pocketed the phone. "I have to go."

"Go?" Toshinori inquired. "Something come up?"

"Mind your own business," Hisashi said, scowling at the hero. Then he sighed, "Tell the kid… I'm sorry. I'll see him again soon."

Hisashi turned to leave.

"You shouldn't waste this opportunity."

Hisashi whipped around, retort on his tongue - only to stop short.

Toshinori towered over him, eyes dark and serious. Even emaciated and arm in a sling, he cut an impressive silhouette in the fading daylight.

"He wants to get to know you." Toshinori said, his voice quiet but commanding. "You should stay. Whatever that was, it can wait. You are the boy's father -"

"And what do _you_ know about being a father?" Hisashi spat.

Toshinori coughed, surprised.

"I…" He couldn't find the words.

He looked back out to the training field where Izuku was running. The students' conversation he had overheard in the dorm lounge replayed in his mind.

 _Tsuyu stuck out her tongue in thought, "With their Quirks, I always thought maybe All Might was secretly his dad."_

" _Oh, good!" Kaminari sighed in relief, "I wasn't the only one."_

Why would he remember that now?

Hisashi scowled, turning back and stalking to the field exit, "That's what I thought, _hero_."

Toshinori remained planted in place long after Hisashi Midoriya left. It wasn't until he felt a presence behind him that he turned.

Izuku stood there, a small sad frown marred the boy's face.

"He left." The boy said, far too resigned.

"Ah," Toshinori cleared his throat, "He got … called away. He said he would see you soon."

"Yeah…" Izuku said, unable to hide his deep disappointment.

Toshinori approached the boy, raising his hand to -

He paused, his hand frozen just above the boy's curls. Then, almost uncertainly, he patted his head.

"Don't worry yourself, my boy." Toshinori said, giving Izuku a brave smile. "There is plenty of time yet to get to know him."

"Yeah," Izuku sighed, but seemed lighter for it. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "I'm, uh, going to finish my laps."

Toshinori nodded. Yes, they still had training to do, and he was the boy's teacher. It was best they continue with -

"And All Might," Izuku looked up at Toshinori, giving him a shy smile and rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks."

For the second time, Toshinori found himself frozen. He watched the boy, his successor, return to the track.

" _And what do you know about being a father?"_

" _With their Quirks, I always thought maybe All Might was secretly his dad."_

Toshinori looked down at his hand, still warm from mussing the boy's hair.

" _And what do you know about being a father?"_

His gaze returned to his successor, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Something akin to fear but warmer fluttered in the remains of his stomach.

His eyes burned brightly as realization hit him.

 _Oh my goodness…_

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy part 5 of "Shoes"

* * *

Inko closed the door to her apartment and carefully kicked off her shoes, balancing the bags of groceries on her soft hips. The apartment was quiet and empty. The door to the guest room was open, as it was whenever Hisashi was out.

Inko breathed a sigh of relief. It would be nice to get some housework done on her own without worrying about disturbing him.

Inko carried the groceries to the kitchen, surprised to see a single plate and cup on the drying rack by the sink, the only trace of himself Hisashi ever seemed to leave outside of the guest room. He had been quiet in the days following his visit to U.A. and kept to himself most times. He was job hunting and spent most of his time out of the apartment. Inko had seen him return in the late evenings, applications and resumes in hand before he disappeared back into Izuku's old room. She knew it was a challenge for him, being an ex-convict and looking for work. That was part of the reason Inko had offered him a place to stay until he got back on his feet. Inko did not know how successful his attempts were, but … at least he was trying.

Inko was part way through putting her groceries away when her phone buzzed. She brushed her hands on her skirt and fished through her purse. When she pulled the phone out and saw the contact, her whole day brightened.

Toshinori Y: _Young Midoriya's updated hero costume is complete._

Attached was a candid image of her Izuku. He was speaking with a frightening looking hero with a bright grin. He seemed to be in the middle of an animated conversation, the photo catching him mid-gesture. New supports covered most of his arms. The most notable differences were the additional braces and padding on his legs and shoes.

Inko smiled, touched. Izuku had kept the costume true to her original design.

The phone buzzed again.

Toshinori Y: _Your son has developed an excellent special move. He saved me from a falling boulder with it only moments ago._

Inko nearly dropped the phone.

Eyes wide and thumbs fumbling, she typed out her reply.

Inko M: _He did what?! Are you okay?_

There was a pause, then.

Toshinori Y: _Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just a training incident._

Inko could almost see the gaunt smile and hear his careless laugh. Honestly! The man was supposed to be putting her at ease!

She sighed, exasperated.

Inko M: _You are ridiculous! You better not be putting yourself at risk on purpose. Are you getting enough rest?_

Only after she hit send did she realize _she just scolded All Might!_ This time she really did drop her phone.

She blushed furiously, trembling as she stooped to pick up her phone, but flinched back when the phone buzzed again. Hesitantly, she scooped up the phone and turned it around.

His response was two words.

Toshinori Y: _Yes, ma'am._

He'd even sent a grinning emoji and a thumbs up.

Inko shook her head, warm laughter bubbling in her chest. She covered her mouth but the laughter bubbled over and soon she was shaking and giggling and out of breath.

"Honestly, Toshinori!" Inko laughed to herself, wiping a tear from her eye, "if it isn't Izuku, you will be the death of me."

"Who is Toshinori?"

Inko jumped and turned to the door.

Hisashi was standing in the entryway to the hall. He looked … tired, resigned, and almost nostalgic. He shifted uncomfortably, then waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget I asked. It's fine," he shrugged with a small smile, "I'm glad."

Inko blushed furiously, "It's not - He's just -"

Hisashi laughed awkwardly.

"You forget," Hisashi said, tapping his temple with a finger, "I remember what you look like when you like someone."

"He's a teacher!" Inko blurted, "I couldn't - He wouldn't -" Her blush reached her ears and she trembled in embarrassment.

Toshinori was a teacher, Izuku's teacher! For Pete's sake, he was All Might! Yes, he was charming and funny and infuriating. Yes, he swore to protect and teach Izuku and it was obvious he cared for her son. Yes, he went out of his way to ease her mind and meet with her over tea. And if she was honest with herself, she did find him rather handsome though she wished he would take better care of himself. Inko's train of thought came to a grinding halt.

"Ah," Hisashi snorted, smiling more genuinely than Inko had seen in years, "there it is. You've got it bad."

Inko's phone buzzed again. Hesitantly, aware of Hisashi's gaze, Inko looked at her phone screen.

Toshinori Y: _Oh! I meant to ask earlier. There is a faculty meeting during our usual meeting time. If you would like, perhaps I could have a car pick you up and bring you to the school? Izuku could join us. He has been very eager to show you his progress. If not, we could reschedule. Also, I tried the tea you recommended. It was very good!_

Inko's hands shook. How long had they been going back and forth so casually? She had originally texted to apologize for Hisashi's unorthodox school visit, then … then the conversation had continued as easily as it did in person. Toshinori would talk of students and new teaching methods - he admitted he was lacking in that field but was aiming to improve. In turn, Inko would tell stories from Izuku's childhood, share recipes, and chat about ordinary goings on. It had been so natural, she hadn't noticed…

"Are you going to reply or are you going to keep staring at it?" Hisashi asked flatly from the doorway, some of his old humor resurfacing.

Inko M: _Yes_

She'd replied before she could think.

Toshinori Y: _Fantastic! At 3pm then?_

Inko M: _Yes, sounds good._

Inko shoved her phone back in her purse before she could do anything more rash. She leaned against the counter, blush going strong and heart racing.

When did this happen? Inko's brows furrowed. Did it matter? He was All Might and Izuku's teacher and she was … Her blush faded away. It was best not to think about it. It's not like it could go anywhere.

Inko straightened, putting on a brave smile.

"How's the hunt going?" she asked.

Hisashi blinked at the sudden change in subject, then sighed. He lifted a manilla envelope, shaking it loosely.

"Sent out more applications and picked some up on my way back." He pressed his lips in a thin frown, "No responses yet. I'm sorry to impose on you -"

"Don't be," Inko said, shrugging casually, "It hasn't even been a week. I'm sure your luck will turn around."

"Yeah," Hisashi looked away, some unreadable emotion passed as a shadow across his face. "Here's hoping."

* * *

Hisashi returned to the room that had become his refuge outside of Jakku Penitentiary. It was dark and quiet and as bare as when he had first stepped inside it. The only differences were the papers on the desk and the few shirts he owned hanging in the closet. With a sigh, he sat at the desk and kneaded the growing headache at his temples.

Inko's predicament had provided a brief and needed distraction, but it only lasted so long.

Hisashi slapped the manilla envelope on the desk, its contents spilling. His most recent failures. The company where he had worked before had gone out of business three years prior to his release. All others - it only took one look at the Jakku insignia that branded his record and his registered quirk for them to turn him away. Of course, it was never officially the reason. There were laws against that kind of prejudice; however, there were plenty of loopholes and excuses hiring managers could and did use. No one wanted a possibly dangerous firebreather working under them.

Hisashi felt flames curl in his gut, the dry heat rushing out of his nostrils as he took a controlled breath.

No. He would not go to that place again. He just needed to be patient. Things would work out.

Hisashi glanced around the room, his son's room, to ground himself. When he asked, Inko had described what it had looked like before, even supplying some photo examples. He could see it in his mind's eye. All Might posters lined the walls, his desk covered in notebooks and hero figurines. Izuku had grown up in this room, and grown out of it.

On the desk his phone vibrated with a call, an unknown number glowing on the screen. The phone might not have recognized the number, but he sure as hell did.

"Damnit," Hisashi growled, small tongues of fire slipping between his teeth. If he didn't need his phone for his job search, he would have chucked it in a pond already.

The phone continued to vibrate, inching ever closer to the edge of the desk but stopped before tipping off. Moments later, it buzzed once. A voicemail notification lit up the screen.

Hisashi closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh, letting the last of his flames to curl up and around his face before flickering out. With a single motion, he scooped up the phone and selected the message.

"Hisashi! I hear you got out! Everyone is thrilled," said a boisterous male voice, "We ought to get a drink. Talk about old times. Call me back, Blowtorch." The voicemail ended there.

Hisashi slammed the phone back on the desk and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Goddamnit!" he snarled quietly, too aware of Inko's presence in the living area. He was not going back there. He had a chance to know his son. He could not give that up. He couldn't go back there.

Fire stirred in his chest and Hisashi grit his teeth.

"Goddamnit."

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy part 6 of "Shoes"

* * *

The days before Saturday had come and gone in a flash. The sun rose on a warm and pleasant morning, and the day only grew more lovely with the occasional wind. Inside, the Midoriya apartment was bright, sun shining through the open glass patio door, and a summer breeze gently rustled the curtains. Outside, the noises of the distant bustling city drifted quietly in the air. Now and then, laughter and excited conversation rose above the hush. For such a calm day, Inko could not have been more nervous.

Inko stood in front of her full length mirror, adjusting her cardigan and eyeing herself with furrowed brows.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Inko sighed, placing a hand on her cheek in thought. She had dressed to impress: a loose, floral blouse, a short white cardigan, and white capris pants that hugged her wide hips in a way she hoped was flattering. She had even dug out a pair of emerald green flats she hadn't worn in years.

Inko turned from the mirror, pacing across her bedroom, avoiding the rejected outfits that littered her floor. Clasping her hands nervously, she glanced back in the mirror. A rosy blush dusted her cheeks. She looked like she was dressed for a date.

No. No no no. It was _not_ a date. Inko was going for her son, and his teacher, _Former Number 1 Hero All Might_ , just happened to be the one to invite her… And he liked the tea she recommended and asked her to call him by his first name. She clapped her hands over her cheeks to knock some sense into herself.

"You're being silly," she said to her flustered reflection, but despite her nerves and her doubts she braced herself and left her room. She walked down the hall to fetch her purse which she had left in the kitchen the night before - and immediately spotted Hisashi.

"Well," Hisashi said from the table, a simple sandwich for lunch in hand and half filled-out applications stacked by his plate. He looked Inko up and down. "Aren't you dressed up."

"I-it's nothing," she said with a sigh, avoiding his gaze, "Just meeting with a teacher and checking in on Izuku. "

"Is the teacher that Toshinori fellow?" Hisashi asked seriously, snorting when Inko immediately fidgeted and blushed.

Inko huffed at Hisashi's teasing, though she was happy his humor was returning. Even if it was at her expense. She picked up her purse, slipping the straps over her shoulder.

"Not sure how long I'll be away," she said, heading to the door.

"It's fine," Hisashi said, gesturing to his pile of applications, "this will keep me busy. I know how to contact you if the apartment catches fire."

Inko rolled her eyes.

"Good luck," she called behind her, leaving her apartment. The poor man looked like he needed it.

"You too!" Inko heard Hisashi call back. She pretended not to hear him.

The U.A. car arrived soon after Inko stepped out of the apartment building, perfectly punctual. It was a sleek thing, black and silver and obviously high end, as expected of U.A. The driver exited the car as she approached, tipping their hat and opening the back door for her.

"T-thank you!" Inko stuttered, feeling out of place with such lavish treatment. The inside of the vehicle was just as luxurious and had plenty of space for her stretch out her short legs and settle in for the long drive.

And a long drive it was, though it was made shorter by the driver's friendly conversation and rambling stories about escorting heroes around, some of which were incredibly funny. So many of them ended with the driver's car smashed by villains and heroes alike, but they were fortunate U.A. had its own repair shop. When Inko mentioned she would be meeting with All Might and her son, the driver laughed and told her All Might had an interesting taste in music, always requesting to listen to his own collection of 80s American music. By the time the towering heights of the U.A. High's main building came into view, Inko's anxiety had been sufficiently put to rest.

The driver let her out of the car, tipping their hat again and handing her a visitor's pass.

"Have a good visit, Ms. Midoriya," they said before slipping back into their car and driving away.

Inko waved them goodbye, then took a deep breath and turned to the front gate. Tears immediately sprung into her eyes.

Izuku and Toshinori stood at the gate. They hadn't noticed her yet, so engrossed in whatever conversation they were sharing. Izuku wore his hero costume, looking every bit the hero Inko already knew her baby boy was. Toshinori, he was dressed more casually than Inko had ever seen him, stood tall beside Izuku, smiling contently as the boy described something to him with excited gestures. He wore a simple, white t-shirt and green cargo pants, both hanging loosely from his slight form, and his usual wild mane of hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. From the look of it, his arm was healing nicely. He wore a brace rather than a sling.

Toshinori glanced up, catching her eye. He smiled and waved.

Izuku spun around and, spotting her, bolted to her faster than Inko had ever seen him run.

"Mom!" Izuku exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up in his excitement.

"Izuku!" Inko hugged him back, laughing at how easily he seemed to hold her up, her feet dangling in the air. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Izuku said, putting her down and wiping a happy tear from his eye, "How have you been? You look really nice!"

"Oh, I'm fine." Inko brushed her son's shoulders, straightening imagined wrinkles. She took his hand in hers, "Look at you! You look so cool! Very heroic!"

Izuku blushed, rubbing the back of his head and muttering happily about his arm supports. Inko couldn't catch what he said but smiled regardless at how happy her little boy was.

Toshinori sauntered up behind Izuku, grinning at the little mother-son moment.

"Toshinori!" Inko said happily, giving the tall man a genuine smile. "Thank you for inviting me here. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he replied, nodding to Izuku, "though I can't take full credit for the idea."

Izuku stiffened at Inko's side, looking between his mother and All Might with wide eyes and drawing concerned looks from both adults.

"T-Toshinori?" he finally stuttered, looking in awe at All Might.

Toshinori coughed blood with a jolt then laughed awkwardly, running his hand down the back of his neck.

"Ah ha, well, since most teachers are pro heroes, they usually prefer to go by their hero names on school grounds." Toshinori explained, his voice deep and full of mirth, "And All Might was all I ever went by before I retired…" He could see the boy's mind racing and hear him muttering about the innumerable theories and speculation on the topic of the true name of All Might. He grinned mischievously and held out his hand, "I am Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might."

That did it.

Izuku was trembling all over, with the same expression he had the first day they met. Izuku turned beet red and took Toshinori's hand in his own. Instead of shaking it, he stared at their clasped hands, his fanboy muttering pouring out of him in a string of contiguous words.

Toshinori let out a barking laugh, ruffling Izuku's hair and successfully stopping the boy's quiet breakdown.

"Is it really that surprising?" he asked, a grin splitting his thin face.

Izuku's blush deepened in embarrassment, flailing slightly as he stammered, "N-no! I mean, yes. B-but it isn't weird! I'm just so used to knowing you as All Might and -"

Inko couldn't help it, she burst into giggles, interrupting Izuku's outburst. Izuku curled into himself a little, covering his face and shooting his mother a bashful look through his fingers.

"Ha! OK. Now that Ms. Midoriya is here, we should get to training." All Might flashed a smile and a thumbs up, "Midoriya, my boy, do you want to lead the way?"

Izuku immediately perked up.

"Yes!" He turned to Inko, an excited determination shining in his eyes, "You have to see where we are training today. It is amazing!"

"I'm sure everywhere in U.A. is amazing, Izuku," Inko said with an encouraging grin.

The U.A. campus was more impressive than Inko dreamed. The main school building was massive by itself and that was just the front of the campus. Izuku buzzed around her, pointing out his dorm, the windows outside his classrooms, and where students ate and hung out. His eyes shined with such pride, Inko had trouble keeping tears from her own. She didn't regret making a fuss about Izuku's safety at U.A. but … she had nearly taken her son from the place that made him shine. Thank goodness for All Might and his promises.

Toshinori walked beside them in comfortable silence, thumbs tucked in his pockets and standing tall in the sun. Every now and again, Inko caught him smiling fondly at Izuku's enthusiasm. It was a tender and proud look, if a bit self conscious in its fleeting nature. Regardless, it warmed Inko's heart and brought a light blush to her face. To think All Might, Izuku's childhood idol, was looking at her boy as if Izuku was his own s-

Inko stopped in her tracks, her mouth opened in a little "o" of surprise.

Toshinori was first to notice, meeting her gaze curiously.

It took a moment longer, but when Izuku found she was no longer following, he stopped.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concern leaking into his tone.

"Oh!" Inko blushed, glancing to and from All Might briefly, "Y-yes, I'm fine."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Toshinori was still looking at her with a mixture of cautious curiosity and a bit of a bashful hue to his hollow cheeks. Or perhaps it was the summer heat.

"Here we are!" Izuku said as they arrived in front of a large gymnasium, "Our class been practicing our signature moves in here. And All Might requested its use for my extra training today."

"Indeed," Toshinori grinned, "Cementoss was more than happy to help shape the landscape for today's training." He pushed the door open, beckoning in the two Midoriyas.

Inko gasped as she entered.

The cement courtyard was mainly flat aside from the randomly spaced stone spires that towered overhead at varying heights and widths. Some of the spires resembled bare trees with their stiff cement branches jutting out at odd angles.

"Welcome to the Concrete Jungle!" Toshinori exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms out in a sweeping motion.

Izuku ran forward, craning his neck to look at all the spires, gears already turning in his head.

"Midair combat practice?" the boys asked, already shaking his legs loose and stretching his arms.

"Midair target practice," Toshinori corrected, gesturing to the machine beside him that looked like an oversized target throwing machine for trapshooting. He picked up a disk the size of a frisbee with some kind of rubber edging. "The machines will shoot these targets into the arena. The disks are designed to ricochet off of the spires but will shatter if you hit them dead center." Toshinori rapped the center of the thick clay disk with his knuckles.

Izuku looked around, there were four of the machines, one at each corner of the field.

"Are they all going to shoot at once?" he asked.

Toshinori laughed, "Not today. For now one will shoot at a time at random intervals." He waved Izuku toward the field, "Go ahead and get comfortable, my boy."

Izuku smiled brightly, excitement burning in his eyes as he glanced at his mom. In a flash, he activated One for All Full Cowl and leaped toward the first concrete tree.

Inko gasped, hands covering her mouth as she watched her boy shoot into the air.

"Oh, Izuku, be careful!" she called out instinctively.

Izuku laughed from his spot on a concrete branch.

"I will!" he called back before leaping between branches and bouncing off spires with ease.

Toshinori chuckled beside Inko.

"You are a good mother, Ms. Midoriya," he said casually, giving her a toothy grin.

Inko got the distinct feeling the retired hero was poking fun at her.

"It's my job to worry," she said with a small pout. Then she blushed slightly, not quite looking at Toshinori, "And please, call me Inko. I-it's only fair since you asked me to call you by your first name." When Toshinori did not answer right away, Inko looked at him, afraid she had insulted him somehow.

Toshinori was not looking at her, instead his eyes fixed somewhere off to the side. A small, humbled smile graced his face as he nodded.

"Inko," he said, as if testing the name. He nodded again, shooting her a friendly smile, "I think I could do that."

Inko blinked, surprised at the man's almost serene expression. He almost seemed… relieved.

"All Might!" Izuku called from a high perch, "I'm ready to start!"

Toshinori straightened, pulling what looked like a small remote from his pocket, "Alright, my boy! Here they come!"

With a mechanical snap, the machine closest to Inko and Toshinori shot a target into the concrete jungle. Izuku tensed as he watched it ricochet off two concrete spires before pushing off of his perch and smashing the clay disk with a well-placed kick. Not a moment later, the far left corner machine shot the next target. Izuku took a moment to right himself on the branch he had only just landed on before leaping at the target. Just as he was getting close, the target bounced off a spire and shot away. Izuku landed roughly against the branch, twisting around with a frown as the target finally tumbled to the ground.

"Come on," Inko heard Toshinori mutter.

She turned, surprised to see a frighteningly serious expression on All Might's face.

"Think it through, my boy," the hero's eyes never left Izuku's face, "Think it though."

Another mechanical snap echoed across the vast room. Izuku turned, watching as the target disk bounced between the spires before falling and shattering on the ground.

Izuku jolted suddenly, eyebrows raising.

Another target shot through the concrete jungle, and Izuku dashed after it, following its path from spire to spire, never stopping to land. Then he shot ahead of the target, swinging around a branch, and landed a shattering blow on the clay disk.

"Ah," Toshinori grinned fiercely, pride burning in his bright eyes, "He's got it."

"Hmm?" Inko looked between All Might and her son.

"Even though he is focusing on attacking with his legs, see how he is using his arms to change direction?" Toshinori pointed to Izuku as he jumped from one cement tree and grabbed the trunk of another. With a fluid motion, Izuku kicked outward, increasing his momentum as he swung around, and smashed the next target with a devastating kick in midair. "Rather than just using the spires as landing areas, he is utilizing his environment to adapt his attack. All the while keeping the heavy burden of attacking off of his arms. He's a quick one, that boy. Always has been."

Inko stared at Toshinori.

He caught her look, and smiled awkwardly.

"Ah, I've gone and bragged about him again," Toshinori chuckled bashfully. "If I were a truly good teacher, I would work on my favoritism. Ah, well…"

Inko smiled gently, "You are a good teacher, Toshinori."

The emaciated hero looked away, coughing against his fist, but couldn't hide his pleased smile. Inko blushed. To think All Might could be so easily pleased by such a simple observation.

Another mechanical snap rang out followed by the thumps of the target's ricochete, but something sounded off.

"Mom! All Might! Look out!" Izuku's voice echoed from above.

Both adults looked up in time to see a broken clay target flying toward them.

A few things happened very quickly. A massive shadow passed in front of Inko, between her and the flying clay shards. Strong arms wrapped around her, hands braced against her back and the back of her head, and pressed her to an equally strong chest. Something hit the person holding her, and Inko heard him grunt in pain. Then something crashed behind and off to the right of her.

"Are you okay?" Izuku's voice came from behind the massive man still holding onto Inko. "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it! It bounced off of a branch funny and -"

"It's fine. Your mother is fine," the deep voice rumbled from the chest Inko was pressed against, "I left the remote on that machine. Turn them off for now."

"Y-yes, sir."

The grip loosened marginally as a cough racked the person holding her.

Inko looked up, "Toshinori?"

Suddenly, with a puff of hot air, Toshinori's thin form fell against Inko and she had to wrap her arms around him to keep him from falling.

"Toshinori!" Inko exclaimed, trembling with her fretting.

"Ah," Inko heard Toshinori rasp from her shoulder. He chuckled and coughed wetly, "I might have overdid it."

With a groan, the emaciated man stood up, not quite letting Inko go. He flashed a pained grin, blood still dripping from his chin and a cut on his face, "Are you okay?"

"You are ridiculous," Inko breathed, thumbing her sleeve and gently wiping blood from Toshinori's chin, ignoring his shocked expression, "Of course, I'm fine. You were here."

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy part 7 of "Shoes" I certainly did!

* * *

Toshinori wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this situation. He sat cross-legged on the ground, slouched forward as Inko Midoriya wiped blood from his face with a stubborn frown. He blamed his inability to argue against the motherly instincts of particularly strong women.

The moment he and Inko separated, she had spotted the growing red stain marring the back left of his torn shirt in addition to the scrape at his temple. In seconds, she had ordered him to sit down so she could examine him and sent Izuku off to get the first aid kit she had seen hanging by the door.  
"H-here," Izuku said as he jogged up to her and handed her the large box.

"Thank you, Izuku," she replied, quickly opening the first aid kit and rummaging through it with a keen eye. Tears shined in her eyes but her brows were drawn in concentration. "Doesn't have gauze," she muttered with a frown. Without a thought, she took off her white cardigan leaving her with her floral, sleeveless blouse. She handed it to Izuku and ordered, "Tear this into strips."

"That's really not necessary," Toshinori said with a tired sigh. He knew full well he was fighting a losing battle. "The target only just grazed me."

Inko ignored him, "You need to remove your shirt."

"Excuse me?!" Toshinori exclaimed, new blood dripping down his chin.

Inko's brows rose with worry, leaning forward and brushing it away with a handkerchief.

"You have to get that cleaned and looked at," she said firmly.

"I'm fine, really," Toshinori said, trying to reassure her with what he knew was unconvincing smile.

"You are bleeding and your shirt is torn." Inko said flatly, obviously unaffected, "I was a medical student once upon a time. I learned enough to know when someone is not fine. For heaven's sake, be a good example for Izuku. You are allowed to ask for help."

Upon hearing his name, Izuku began to tear his mother's cardigan into long strips, draping each one across the first aid kit.

"You're taking her side, huh?" Toshinori said, giving the boy a mildly annoyed look.

Izuku wore an embarrassed but determined frown, the same as his mother.

"Recovery Girl is away at the Hero M.D.s Conference," he reminded him. "And you need to have that looked at… even if you don't want to show her your scars."

Toshinori sighed. He went and said it. _These Midoriyas..._

Without a word, he shifted, tugging his shirt over his head, wincing at the way the motion pulled at his old and new injuries. He tossed the shirt at Izuku, smiling with a chuckle when it slapped into his face and draped over him. Izuku's indignant grunt and his struggles to escape the sea of fabric would have to serve as revenge enough.

A small touch jerked his gaze from Izuku to the boy's mother.

Tears spilled from Inko's eyes and her hands trembled as her fingers brushed delicately across his old scars. She traced some of the scars, something behind the tears in her eyes reminded Toshinori of the way Izuku analyzed hero fights. Her lips moved and he quickly realized what she was listing.

" _Stomach, lung, two - no - three ribs, skin grafts -"_

When she caught his shocked look, she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Whether she was apologizing for her gentle touch or for the wounds themselves, Toshinori couldn't tell. Maybe both.

"You don't have to apologize," he said just as softly. He grinned ruefully, trying to brighten the mood, "So, what's the damage, Doc?"

Inko wiped away her tears, pulled the first aid kit closer, and moved to Toshinori's side. She wet a bit of torn cloth and began to gently wipe at the bleeding spot on the emaciated hero's back.

"You're going to have a nasty bruise," Inko said, her brows pinched in thought as more discolored skin appeared as she continued her ministrations. She dabbed the large scrape dry, holding a wad of clean cloth against the deepest cut. Hesitantly, she moved to check his bones, gently pressing each rib under the thin skin. When Toshinori suddenly flinched away, she stopped, afraid she'd hurt him. Worried eyes met his, "I'm sorry, I -"

Toshinori was covering his mouth trying to hide a twitching bashful smile, a small blush dusted his hollow cheeks.

"Oh." Inko's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh.

Who knew All Might was ticklish?

"How's it look?" Izuku had finally managed to wriggle out from under Toshinori's oversized shirt and knelt down next to his mother.

Toshinori cleared his throat, his smile still twitching a little, and gave her a similar expectant look, waiting for her verdict.

Inko collected herself, looking over the discolored scrapes on Toshinori's that wrapped from his back to his side.

"It's not as bad as it looked," she admitted, glad her worries had been mostly wrong. "Beside one nasty cut, it looks like your shirt took most of the damage."

"So I'll live?" Toshinori asked with a cheeky smile.

"You'd better," Inko sighed, fully aware he was poking fun at her again for worrying about what ended up being not much more than a nasty bump and a few scratches. She dabbed the larger cut and, seeing it was only oozing, dug some antibiotic and a square bandage out of the first aid kit. She smeared a bit of antibiotic on the cut, muttering "Honestly, if you won't worry about yourself, who will?"

"You or your son apparently!" Toshinori said with a laugh.

Inko blushed with a pout. The ridiculous man was still poking fun at her and now her son. Without a thought, she ran a finger up his ribs.

Toshinori straightened with a jolt, his hair momentarily standing on end. He muffled a laugh with his hand, a blush reaching his ears.

"I-Inko!" he sputtered, brows raised in shock and embarrassment making his dark eyes look comically large. He leaned away, thin arms covering his ribs in case she tried again.

For goodness sake! He was All Might! He had seen and done many amazing and strange things but he had _never_ been tickled. Certainly never by someone like Inko.

Toshinori turned to Izuku who was watching the whole affair with wide eyes. "My boy, your villainous mother is torturing me! Is this any way to treat a patient?"

Izuku froze, a red blush rising from his neck to his roots. He covered his face, flustered. "My mom tickled All Might. Oh mygod. AllMightisticklishandhecalledmymombyherfirstnameandsheactuallyjusttickledhim-" his muttering continued behind his hands.

Toshinori laughed his loud, barking laugh at the sight, the volume increasing as he caught Inko blushing a rosy pink as she realized what she'd done. He couldn't help it. He doubled over, laughing even through the following coughing fit.

"You're entertainers, the both of you!" he wheezed breathlessly and clutched his side, sore more so from laughing than his injuries.

* * *

It was an unspoken decision that training was over for the day and Toshinori, Inko, and Izuku had retired to a teacher's lounge where Toshinori had found one of his spare collared shirts. Inko was busy preparing tea at the little kitchenette - she had refused Toshinori's offer to make it, insisting he needed to sit still and rest. Izuku found a full icepack in the freezer and handed it to All Might who was noticeably avoiding leaning back against his chair.

"Thank you, my boy," Toshinori said, taking the ice pack. He went to place it against his back, but winced at the way the motion made the large bruise twinge. He frowned darkly in annoyance at himself.

"Here," Izuku sat beside him and took the ice pack from him, placing it against his back.

Toshinori sighed as the cold leaked through his shirt and soothed the ache there. He relaxed, leaning against his elbows on the faculty table.

"Thanks, son. I really seem to be a mess lately, hmm?" Toshinori chuckled at himself, trying to brush off the frustration at his weakness in the back of his mind. "At least, more than usual."

The cold pressure left his back.

Toshinori turned, already missing the relief the ice gave him. Izuku was staring wide eyed at him, something like awe and disbelief etched in his expression. His hands trembled, the ice pack hanging loosely in his grip.

Toshinori quirked a brow, "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Izuku practically squeaked, fighting back a smile and throwing his arms up to cover his red face.

"Here's your tea, Toshinori," Inko said, placing a full mug in front of him.

"Thank you, Inko," he replied with a smile.

Izuku shot up, gesturing at himself, "Would you look at this! I-I forgot to change out of my hero costume! I-I'll be back." He stiffly walked to the door, only to realize he was still holding the ice pack. He quickly returned the pack to the table and dashed out the door.

Toshinori watched the boy leave, a confused smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He shot Inko a sideways look, "Was it something I said?"

Inko smiled slightly, shaking her head. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she shrugged and tried to seem nonchalant when she said, "Well, you did just call him 'son.'"

Toshinori froze then furrowed his brows. No, he wouldn't have said that would he? Sure, he'd realized he thought of the boy as more than a student, even successor, but he'd been so careful since then - he ran the conversation through head.

Ah.

Oh.

He had.

Toshinori splurt blood, barely covering his mouth in time to avoid it splattering across the table. The realization jarred him and he stood, planning to go after the boy even while wracked by painful coughs.

"Sit down! You are going to aggravate your back," Inko fretted, setting her tea down to steer Toshinori back to his seat. He fell into the chair still bent under the force of his hacking coughs.

"I need to apologize," Toshinori finally choked out, worry creeping into his voice. He didn't want to drive the boy away. He'd left so suddenly -

Inko sat down and took his hand in hers. She shook her head and patted the man's hand to get his attention away from the lounge door.

"There's no need to apologize," Inko said with a soft smile. "I'm sure you've made Izuku impossibly happy. Even if accidentally. He's just overwhelmed." She pulled out the already bloodstained handkerchief from her purse, handing it to Toshinori so he could wipe the blood from his chin and palm.

While he wiped his chin, the cold pressure of the ice pack returned to his back. He looked back to the mother of his successor.

Inko wasn't quite looking at him, but passed him, smiling in thought.

"You know," she said wistfully, "He probably doesn't remember, but after Hisashi … after he was gone, Izuku had the hardest time falling asleep at night. He would cry and cry about monsters in his closet or under his bed. But then he saw you on TV. It was just one of your old cereal ads where you defeated a cartoon monster but he absolutely adored you. When he turned three I gave him an All Might action figure and he never had trouble sleeping after that."

Toshinori smiled warmly at the thought.

"In a way, you were there when Hisashi wasn't," Inko continued, adjusting her grip on the ice pack pressed against Toshinori's back.

Toshinori laughed softly, his eyes burned a soft blue as he glanced at Inko, "I'm glad my action figure could do so much."

"That's not what I mean," Inko said firmly. Then her gaze softened, her smile sad. "Izuku was just a toddler. He grew up not knowing what it was like to have a father. That was - that was my fault. After the divorce, I … I didn't know how to trust someone new or bring someone into Izuku's life. If I had been stronger I could have -" Tears fell from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. She suddenly smiled wide despite the tears still gathering in her eyes, "But now he has you as a teacher and - he looks up to you so _so much_ and he is so happy. I'm glad… I can't thank you enough for giving him what I never could."

Toshinori shook his head. He had no words; he was utterly touched and humbled. What could he say after that?

Inko was truly incredible. Toshinori marvelled at the familiar smile, the familiar strength to put her child first… Inko was so much like _her_ , his own teacher. She even smiled through pain like Nana. But she wasn't Nana, and … somehow that was even more incredible. The way she had been so quick to help him, firm and determined when the circumstances required that of her. Even without hero training, Inko was more heroic than most. No wonder Izuku was a natural.

 _If only she could see that._

Overwhelmed by his desire for her to understand, he reached between them, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You severely underestimate yourself. You are strong," Toshinori said seriously, eyes burning fiercely. He squeezed her shoulder lightly, "The boy wouldn't be who he is without you. It's easy being a hero when compared to the strength and sacrifice it takes to be a mother. Even if the boy doesn't remember, you were your son's first hero. Don't ever doubt that."

Calloused fingers brushed the soft, bare skin of her shoulder and it felt like lightning.

Inko stared, dumbfounded at his words and gesture. Tears pooled in her eyes, but did not fall. Her expression so open and vulnerable and genuine. She was gorgeous when she blushed like that.

Toshinori froze. He coughed, heat rising on his face and pulled his hand away, immediately missing the warmth on his fingertips. He rubbed his chest absently, wondering why he suddenly felt nervous and hoping his heart palpitations weren't a sign of an oncoming attack.

 _You know damn well why,_ said a voice in the back of his mind, his fingertips practically tingling. Unbidden memories surfaced: the dress shoes he'd worn while teaching only the day before, the warmth he felt when his phone pinged … her hands as they reverently traced his scars without a hint of disgust or morbid curiosity… _You've known for a while you absolute dunce._

They sat in not uncomfortable silence, their tea long forgotten and growing cold.

To his regret, something else tugged at Toshinori's mind, or rather someone. He felt a guilty obligation to mention him.

"Izuku wants to get to know his father better," Toshinori said, pausing only a moment when he realized he'd let slip the boy's given name, "Their first meeting was … cut short and I know he hasn't had the chance to talk with him again. He pretends it doesn't bother him but…"

"Yes," Inko nodded, shaking off her daze and adjusting the ice pack on Toshinori's side. "Izuku mentioned he'd like to have more time to get to know Hisashi. Hisashi has been swamped with his job search, but I'm sure he would make time if Izuku could visit."

"I'll see what I can do, though Principal Nedzu will likely want to assign an escort as a part of our added security," Toshinori said thoughtfully.

"You could -" Inko cut herself off, a self-conscious look making little creases on her forehead.

"I could...?" Toshinori repeated, giving her a patient smile when she fumbled with the ice pack nervously.

"Well, if Izuku needs a teacher to bring him to visit - You visit on Saturdays," she visibly steeled herself, "He could come with you to visit with Hisashi during our meeting."

Toshinori grinned, humor crinkling the edges of his eyes.

"If Izuku is with me, there would hardly much to talk about during the meeting," Toshinori teased lightly.

"I'm sure we'd find something to talk about," Inko said, almost too quickly. She blushed and stuttered, but there was something almost coy in the way she met his gaze.

"Perhaps over tea," Toshinori added. _Hey hey hey! What -?_

"T-there's a coffee shop that just came out with a new tea -" Inko stuttered. Again, almost too fast to catch.

"It's a date!" Toshinori said with a wide, lopsided grin. Then his thoughts ground to a halt.

The ice pack slipped from Inko's hand.

"Ah," They both breathed, a rosy hue steadily spreading across their cheeks.

Then Izuku opened the door to the lounge. He looked between the two of them, fidgeting under their surprised gaze, "Uh, did I miss something?"

* * *

To be continued.

Thank you for reading! Love to hear your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Enjoy part 8 of "Shoes" I certainly did!

* * *

 _Damn old habits,_ Hisashi thought with a growl, scrubbing a hand down his face before downing the rest of his cheap beer. The crash of billiards assaulted his ears, sharp pain split his skull and throbbed dully. _Shut it_ , he wanted to shout, but he could feel the fire coiling tightly in his chest, ready to explode outward if he only let it. He settled for a frustrated sigh through his nose, watching as the dry heat distorted the air around his face.

Hishasi couldn't stand being in that apartment for another second. It was a steady reminder of his every failure, failures steadily stacking up with every rejected job application.

 _Be patient. Just … keep trying._ Inko had said, looking at him with what she must have thought was an optimistic expression. Hisashi had seen the pity there. He'd seen the slow resignation she was trying to deny. He could see it in the passing glances she cast him when he'd return to _her_ home and go straight into the guest room - Izuku's room only weeks prior. How unfair.

Someone bumped his shoulder in passing and Hisashi nearly snapped at the culprit until the man spoke.

"Buy you another drink?" said the groaning, low voice. The voice's owner sat beside him at the bar, lanky wooden limbs scraping harshly against the varnished counter. Hisashi gave the man a wobbly onceover, face scrunching in recognition.

"Damn, Hiroki." Hisashi glared at the tree-man, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Mikio Hiroki spoke, shiny beetle-green eyes staring him down from under heavy bark brows.

"Don't give me that shit," Hisashi growled, "Since when were you my friend?"

"Hmmm," Hiroki hummed, the sound deep and resonant and surprisingly calming in the din of the bar, "I seem to recall being your best man and your son's godfather."

"You-!"

"Don't worry. I haven't gone near your boy, just as you asked," Hiroki said with a placating gesture. He scratched at his short, leafy beard, "Although I may have dropped a birthday present in the mail now and again. Never enough to attract the wrong kind of attention to the boy."

Hisashi grunted, satisfied the man had kept his word.

"Yoichi wants you back."

Hisashi coughed, fire flicking out briefly.

"Hey!" the bartender at the far side of the counter pointed at Hisashi, "If you can't keep your quirk reigned in, I'm cutting you off."

Hisashi cleared his throat, the alcohol sizzling unpleasantly on his tongue, and gave the bartender a sidelong glare.

"He's fine, Takei," Hiroki said apologetically. Then he leaned heavily on his arms and sighed, the leaves of his beard rustling lightly. "As much as I'd like to say I came to visit you to just swap old stories, I'm sorry to say I'm serving as his messenger in this case."

"I'm surprised you're still mixed up with the bastard." Hisashi stated, more bewildered than anything.

"A lot has changed," Hiroki said with a shrug, "I got away for a while, worked odd jobs here and there, but Yoichi has a way of bringing people back. He's changed too, and not for the better. Money and influence got to his head and he's got his little group of kiddos trying to emulate him. Little monsters they are. That's the other reason I wanted to meet you." Hiroki reached behind himself and pulled his shirt down, exposing the back of his shoulder.

"For fuck's sake," Hisashi grimaced and flinched away. While Hiroki was tree-like on the outside, all rough bark and leaves, he was very human inside…

"Dig deep enough and you find the bark only goes so far, and it don't grow back," Hiroki shrugged his sleeve back over the old, fleshy scar. "I don't want you getting mixed up with Yoichi if you can avoid it, but I don't want this happening to you too, Hisashi. His little monsters do anything he says and take things further on occasion."

Hisashi stared down at the bottom his glass, rolling the little bit of beer left idly.

"I can't," Hisashi sighed earnestly, sniffing slightly to rid himself of the smell of burnt alcohol in his throat. "I just can't. I have a chance to know my son. I _have_ to be a part of his life now. Probably more for my sake than his..." Hisashi looked up at Hiroki, almost surprised to see understanding in the man's solid-green eyes.

Hiroki dug into his pocket, pulling a small slip of paper out of his wallet before holding it out to Hisashi. The firebreather took it with a confused frown before flipping it over. His brows rose in surprise.

"Her name is Hana," Hiroki explained quietly.

The little girl in the photo couldn't have been older than five. She stood in her little floral dress, arms raised and a delighted smile on her face. In front of her was a basket of flowering plants in unusually full bloom. Matching flowers dotted the girls green, leafy hair.

"She takes after you," Hisashi said breathlessly.

"But she gets her looks from her mother, thank God." Hiroki said with a fond smile at the photo as Hisashi returned it to him. "I don't get to see her much…" Hiroki's voice was pained, "I can't risk Yoichi knowing … knowing a way he could truly own me, body and soul. I could never do that to my Hana. I won't let his monsters touch her."

"I'm sorry," Hisashi muttered.

"Me too," Hiroki gently tucked the photo away, hidden in his wallet. He shifted in his seat, frowning deeply in thought, "I can delay your answer. Tell Yoichi you are considering things. Maybe tell him I alone could convince you given a few tries. He knows we're old friends and thinks he can use that. That's why he sent me in the first place. He's not a patient man, you remember, but it can buy you time to …" Hiroki sighed. The inevitability of some kind of conflict weighed heavily on his slumped shoulders.

"This is bullshit." Hiashi said, finally pushing his empty cup away.

"Agreed." Hiroki nodded gravely. Then he waved to the bartender, "My usual and one for my old friend."

Takei nodded, arms stretching to grab two glasses and a deep bronze liquor from a high shelf. He poured and passed the glasses to Hiroki and Hisashi before returning to wiping down the end of the bar.

Hisashi raised his glass, staring into the liquid thoughtfully.

"To second chances," he muttered darkly, sarcasm dripping from his already weary tongue.

Hiroko chuckled and raised his own. "To our children. May they live better lives than ours."

"Damn, you are sappy." Hisashi grumbled, nursing the cool bronze liquor.

Hiroki gave him a withering frown, "Was that meant to be a pun? Because I'm a tree? Not even the right kind damn it..."

"Hardly. More like an overgrown hedge." Hisashi said, grinning into the edge of his glass.

Hiroki huffed, elbowing the firebreather and almost spilling his drink. "Missed you too, candlestick"

* * *

Izuku rushed from the teachers' lounge red-faced and practically hyperventilating. _Thanks, son._ His heart pounded in his chest and his mind raced in incomprehensible circles. _Son._ He was halfway across school grounds when he realized he had been unconsciously tapping into One for All to run.

Izuku slowed to a stop, breathing hard though he did not feel fatigued. He covered his face with shaking hands, his cheeks straining with the overwhelmed smile that wouldn't die down.

 _Son. He called me son. All Might called me son._

He pressed his hands over his mouth to muffle the excited noise he couldn't stop. His shoulders shook. When the noise in his throat finally calmed to giddy laughter, he pulled his shaking hands away, looking at them in dumbstruck awe.

"I can't-" a bubble of laughter escaped him as he stared down at himself, power still coursing through him, "I can't power down One for All."

A wobbly smile strained his cheeks and he flopped on the ground. He lay there on the wide sidewalk, limbs splayed out and tingling pleasantly with racing energy. It felt different from when he usually used One for All… He felt warmer. Fair weather clouds passed lazily overhead and a breeze brushed through his hair. Izuku breathed deeply, curious as the tingling shifted. It was like when he would cool down after a swim during his ten months of hell training. Blood still racing as he floated in the ocean water. As he lay on the ground he could almost feel the waves roll from his toes to his head and back.

"Deku?" A couple shadows fell over Izuku's face, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"U-!" Izuku shot up, underestimating the strength still coursing through him and unceremoniously flopped back on his face. He raised a hand and waved weakly, "Uraraka, Asui, hi."

"A-are you okay?" Ochako exclaimed, kneeling next to her friend while he slowly sat up.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just," Izuku smiled, embarrassed, as he sat cross-legged and held up his arms, "I can't seem to reign in my strength."

Tsuyu plopped down next to them and stuck out her tongue in thought, "Did something good happen? You seem really happy."

Izuku blushed and One for All responded. Usually he only felt the quirk's power dance across his skin but now -

"W-woah!" Ochako's eyes lit up as the ribbons of energy shifted across his skin and zipped around his limbs. "Has that ever happened before?"

"N-no," Izuku admitted, his smile twitching at how the energy almost tickled, carefully lifting and twisting his arms. Surely, this was more than five percent…

"Okay! You have to tell us what made you so happy!" Ochako exclaimed, eyes shining as she leaned in. Tsuyu leaned in as well, canting her head in interest.

"I-" Izuku fidgeted, "I was training with All Might and … He just praised me and it made me happy." Izuku muttered out the half-truth.

Ochako and Tsuyu glanced at each other before Ochako snorted and Tsuyu ribbited happily.

"Predictable," Tsuyu croaked teasingly.

"But All Might has praised you before, right? Ah!" Ochako straightened a little, "Maybe because you got your quirk late?"

"Ah, m-maybe," Izuku said, remembering what he had told his friends during their first weeks at U.A. With Bakugou claiming Izuku never had a quirk, Izuku was forced to use the same story he'd told his mother: his quirk was a surprise and a late development. "But what does that have to do with it?"

"Well," Ochako sat back thoughtfully, "when I am happy or embarrassed I float sometimes. Hm, but that's because I've been training it more and it feels natural."

"Because quirks are a part of us, not just tools," Tsuyu interjected.

Ochako tapped her palm with her fist, "Yes! Exactly that! It's like… you smile when you are happy. It's just an expression of you!"

Izuku stared at the two, mouth slightly open in his wonder, "An expression of _me?_ "

"Yep!" Ochako shrugged as if it was the most natural answer, "It's your quirk."

"Huh…" Izuku smiled softly and flexed his fingers. In that instant, he felt One for All fit snugly back under his control and he let it curl inward, back to a small flicker in his chest.

Izuku paused a beat, placing a hand on his chest. Had he always been able to feel it like that before? Like a small, ever present flame by his heart. He resolved to ask All Might… who had called him _son_.

"Oh!" Ochako interrupted his thoughts before they could spiral into giddiness again, "How's your mom? You said she was visiting!"

Izuku blinked while recovering from his mental whiplash and nodded numbly, "Y-yeah, she's great!" Then the line of thought that had been on his mind before All Might called him _son_ resurfaced with a fury. He suddenly leaned toward the bubbly girl. "Uraraka! I have a question. Do girls smile differently when they like someone!?"

Ochako froze, her eyes widening and blushing, "Wh-wh-why do you ask?"

Izuku glanced away, tapping his chin in thought, "It's just … I think my mom likes someone."

Tsuyu put a hand on Ochako's shoulder so she wouldn't float away and stuck out her tongue, "Hmm. Why do you think that?"

Izuku's chin tapping quickened as he thought, "Well, she got dressed up more than usual today and she seemed really happy to see him even though they've only met a few times I think. They call each other by their first names… I think they were flirting earlier…" The silence from the two girls caught his attention.

Ochako and Tsuyu were staring at him, a peculiar look in their eyes made him nervous.

"Your mom has a crush on All Might?!" Ochako suddenly exclaimed.

"Wh-? I didn't say that!" Izuku blurted, practically crab-walking himself away from the girl as if she were holding an explosive.

"You made it obvious, ribbit," Tsuyu stated.

"They were flirting?!" Ochako asked, hands pressed together in excitement and practically glowing.

"I- I don't know?" Izuku held up his hands defensively. He fidgeted under her gaze and muttered, "It just sort of looked like it? I mean, my mom was tending to a scrape he got and I think he was teasing her and she, uh, tickled him and they just seem to really enjoy each other's company - But you can't say anything!" Izuku blurted when Ochako looked like she might blissfully float away without Tsuyu holding onto her arm. "I don't know for sure and I really don't want to accidentally start any rumors that could get out of control."

Ochako nodded, her brows furrowing seriously despite the excited twinkle in her eyes. "I understand," she said.

"You should tell us if anything develops," Tsuyu said cheerily. "Especially if it is cute, ribbit."

Ochako gasped and bounced her fists excitedly in agreement, "Absolutely!"

Overwhelmed by their enthusiasm, Izuku nodded numbly, wide eyed.

The girls stood offering him a hand each to help Izuku up, which he took with quiet thanks.

"We're heading back to the dorm," Ochako said, dusting off her knees and gesturing toward the dorms, "Kirishima is setting up a kung fu movie marathon. You should join us later."

"S-sure!" Izuku said, waving weakly as the girls resumed their walk to the dorms, heads bowing together and shoulders shaking with giggling.

 _Girls can be scary…_ Izuku thought warily with a small shudder.

Izuku quickly returned to dressing rooms beside the gymnasium, changed into his casual clothes, and stored his hero costume back in its case. All the while, he worried his lip in thought.

The boy wasn't blind. No, he prided himself for his observative nature. Although, when he'd noticed the familiar glances between his mother and mentor … he hadn't initially suspected anything in particular. Izuku wasn't even sure they had been on first name basis before his training, but they had been after.

And his mom's smile… Izuku had _never_ seen her smile like the way she smiled at All Might. She seemed really happy and … he'd like for her to smile like that more often.

Izuku pulled the door to the dressing rooms shut and began the short jog back to the main building. His mom still had time left for her visit and All Might -

All Might _called him son_.

Izuku giddily shied away from that train of thought, almost too afraid to see where it led. But… it - it had to mean something, right?

It had been over a year since All Might had taken him under his wing and began training him to be his successor. While he wasn't present everyday during those ten months, All Might - usually in his true form - and Izuku had spent much of their time together. All Might took time out of his days to personally train Izuku, giving advice, cheering him on, reprimanding him when he overworked himself, praising him after long and difficult days, and occasionally asking Izuku about school and life. It had been exciting and at some point as natural as going home.

 _All those things All Might did for me, those are the kinds of things that fathers do,_ Izuku caught himself and froze. _Right?_

Izuku furrowed his brows. All Might was his mentor and confidante and childhood hero, but was it such a stretch to think of All Might as his … father figure?

One for All flared briefly in Izuku's chest at the mere thought, forcing the air from his lungs in a stuttered _whoosh!_ and filling him with giddy energy again. Then -

 _Hisashi …_

One for All snuffed out, returning to a small spark under the sudden weight of guilt. Izuku frowned and he pushed the door to the main school building a bit too hard.

Hisashi was Izuku's father, even if he had been absent for most of the boy's life. The man deserved a chance to be the person he had been before he was incarcerated, even if Izuku had no memories of who that man was. Even if …

Izuku sighed and shook off his gloom as he approached the lounge where he'd left his mother and his teacher. He could think about it all later.

He put on a smile and swung the door open -

All Might and Inko jolted in their seats, turning to the door. Their faces were flushed red and their eyes wide in surprise.

The ice pack lay on the floor between them.

Izuku fidgeted under their surprised gazes and looked between the two of them.

"Uh," Izuku hesitated, "did I miss something?"

All Might's hand shot to his mouth as he coughed blood.

* * *

To be continued.

Thank you for reading! Love to hear your feedback!


End file.
